Together with you
by dreamerkaye
Summary: Two years after everything was restored to its proper order. Six people find themselves still longing for the love that had blossomed during Cephiro's dark time. What would happen if they were given another chance? Would they still choose the same path or perhaps create a new one? Couples: HikaruXLantis , UmiXClef, and FuuXFerio.
1. Chapter 1

**Anime: Magic Knight Rayearth**

**Couples: Hikaru x Lantis , Umi x Clef, and Fuu x Ferio**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime.**

It's been two years since serenity was restored in Cephiro. Two years since the legendary Magic Knight risked their lives and returned to their own world. There isn't a person who would ever forget them or what they've done for the country of Cephiro and its people. However, there were three men who are longing to see the them once again. Well, to be more precised, they each have a particular knight they wanted to see once again.

**FERIO's POV**

Cephiro's melody has returned but the melody that I long to hear might never return. My feelings for her would always exist but it scares me that the time may come that I can no longer remember her gentle face or the flowery fragrance coming from her hair or worse, the voice that saved me from the darkness I was in.

_Fuu_ ..._ how are you? how are you doing over there? Are you still the same old Fuu, timid and shy? ... Have you fallen in love with someone from your own world? _

The thought of that last question squeezed my heart painfully. I couldn't fathom the idea of her being with another man. It was selfish I know; she deserves to be happy but I can't stop myself. Just imagining her smiling for some guy I don't know is enough to stop myself from breathing.

I know how much my sister had suffered because of a forbidden love - love that was the cause of this country's misery and her death. And I never imagined myself to be in the same predicament as her. I suddenly remembered Lantis and smirked. Maybe that was the reason why we became good friends after the war; because we received the same fate as our older sibling - we fell hopelessly and deeply in love with someone we weren't suppose to. I knew Lantis was still in love with Hikaru but he's doing a much better job in acting normal than me. Everyday is a struggle for my part. Maybe because she was the Wind maiden and wherever I go, the wind is there - like a shadow that follows me. I knew that the sooner I accept the fact that I can no longer see her, the sooner I would be free of this misery. But somehow, I don't want to be. I don't want to accept it. I'm that selfish and madly in love.

Because I know that even if Cephiro was once again a paradise, the only vision I needed to see to be happy was the gentle smile of Knight that controls the wind.

"Fuu.." I uttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuu._

He uttered her name once again. Yet there wasn't any change; he was still in Cephiro, she was still in her "Tokyo", and they were still not together.

As if to comfort him, a gust of strong wind suddenly blew past Ferio. It was indeed a wind but for him it felt so warm and familiar, as if someone was embracing him - as if _she_ was embracing him. He wanted that to be true but all he could do was cherish the peculiar warmth and look towards the sky, hoping that someday she will fall from it ... and hopefully into his arms.

Princess Emeraude's younger brother wasn't the only one who was looking longingly towards it. Somewhere within the castle's glass window, a pair of light blue eyes stares at it as well.

**CLEF'S POV**

As I cast my sight at the sky before me, I was able to witness different creatures who are flying freely at the vast pool of blue hue. They dance and glide within the clouds while the sun's rays provide them a certain glow - a kind of glow that exudes happiness. This used to be my dream, my wish; for everything to go back to how it was supposed to be or even more. But now... as my eyes continue to probe the sight before me, all I could feel were an absolute emptiness and a sense of longing. Feelings that are only present whenever I look at the blue sky.

Yeah, the blue sky. Blue like the ocean deep. Blue like like her eyes, her long flowing hair, and even her another world's kind of clothing.

Blue like... _her_. _  
_

_"Clef, I lo- ... it's nothing."_

Those words have stayed in my heart long after she returned to her own world. I was grateful that she didn't continue what she wanted to say; we both understood that it was meant to be like that. But the selfish part of me can't help wishing that she should have said it. Should have given a word to these feelings that was never supposed to exist between us. Should have told _me_. But if she did, what would I say? How would I reply? Was I strong enough to say it as well - knowing that once I did, I would have given anything just to keep her by my side? For a Master mage such as myself, I couldn't find an answer. I envied Lantis and Ferio; they were braver and more honest in admitting their feelings than I ever could be... and to think that they thought so high of me.

Coz even if I do, would something change? Would she have stayed? For these question, I have an answer: _NO_. I felt my hand unconsciously clenching my staff.

The first time I met her, I couldn't understand why Princess Emeraude chose her - them - for the role of the Legendary Magic Knights; they were so young to be given such a great responsibility yet they proved that they were worthy of such title, accepted the tasks that were laid before them, and risked their lives to save Cephiro - twice. But even then, I knew that they would return back after fulfilling their roles. Especially _her_. She would never be completely happy here.

Because here, she lives as the Magic Knight who revived the rune-God Selece - she was a protector so she needed to be strong because of her role.

But despite how strong and incredible she is, she is still a girl. Someone who is still in the process of finding out who she wants to be in the future and that can only be done in her own world. Because there, she wouldn't be a Legendary Knight, instead she would be exactly who she is...

"Umi." I finally allowed myself to say her name and not just locked it up in my heart. "Umi Ryuuzaki."


	3. Chapter 3

"Umi." She heard him whisper. "Umi Ryuuzaki."

Clef said her name with such profound feelings that the implication behind it was laid out flat in the surface.

_He loves her._ She realized._ Master Clef loves Umi. _The blow of that realization surprised her so much that she involuntarily took a step back.

_He loves her._

The feeling of someone being in the same room finally alerted Clef and thus made him turn around to see who it is.

"Sierra?" He addressed her; only when it was just the two of them that he addresses her in her real name. She tried to protest and explain to him that the chance of someone overhearing it and finding out the truth was still possible. But Clef merely shrugged and said: "It is only right that at least there is one person who sees you for who you really are." And that sentence had made her fall in love with him all over again.

"Sierra?" He repeated when she didn't answer. "Is there something you need?"

She composed herself before answering him with a smile.

"I was just wondering if Master knew where I can find... Lantis." She lied. The truth was that she only wanted to get a glimpse of the Master Mage but after what she found out, she needed to get away. She only hoped that Clef doesn't realize that her voice was a bit shaking.

He didn't. "Lantis? He's probably at Cephiro's main library." To be sure, he used his staff to find the whereabouts of Zagato's younger brother. The image of Lantis reading an ancient book in a library-type place confirmed it. "Ah, see? He is there." _It is unusual that a nature - loving man like him spends so much time there these days._ He thought.

"Thank you Master. I'll be going now." She turned to make her exit but was stop by Clef's question.

"But why are you looking for him? Did something happened?"

Sierra shook her head. "No master, I am merely helping Primera look for him." This time, she was telling him the truth; On her way to where Clef is, Primera asked "Presea" whether she had seen Lantis. That little incident gave her a reason as well as an excuse.

"Is that so? Alright then." He answered and returned his gaze once again to the blue sky.

Sierra watched him for another second and then quickly left with tears running quietly on both her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Sierra crumpled to the floor as soon as she was far away from where Clef was. She didn't understand why finding out that Clef loves Umi was hurting her so much.

_It wasn't like I was hoping for him to love me._ She thought in between her tears. _In fact, I should be happy that the always guarded Master of mine has finally fallen for someone and with Umi too! Someone I respect and cherish as a friend._

But even with her trying to appease herself, it still wasn't enough to stop her from shedding tears.

"Why?" She murmured helplessly. "Why am I so hurt?"

"Presea, are you okey?" A high-pitch voice asked. Worried and concern was obvious from the tone. She felt the owner of the voice touched some strand of her hair. Sierra casted her eyes to the little flying fairy.

"I'm fine Primera." She answered and forced a smile.

"But you're crying so much..."

She started to get up and wiped her tears. "Don't mind me. I was just being overly dramatic of something."

"But..."

"More importantly." She quickly cut her off. "I found out where Lantis is." She informed her.

She watched as Primera's eyes lit up. "Really? Where is he?"

"At the library."

Primera frowned. "Again? Why is Lantis always spending his time inside that place?"

"Maybe he enjoys reading books?" She guessed.

"Maybe." Primera allowed. "But the Lantis I know was someone who would rather be surrounded by nature and not some ancient writings."

"Well maybe you can persuade him to go out for a change." Sierra said, hoping to get some time alone for herself again.

"You're right! I should persuade him." Primera happily decided. "The sight of nature would definitely make him happy!"

Primera's words shocked Sierra. _Make him happy? _She thought.

"I better go to him now." Primera said but suddenly hesitated. "But are you sure you're okay now Presea?"

"Yes I am. Thank you Primera." Sierra smiled. "Now go and persuade Lantis."

Primera smiled gratefully to her and then flew off. Sierra watched as she flies away while she felt like she finally found the answer to her early question.

"Is that what hurts me?" She whispered. "The thought of him not being happy without Umi..."

_Or that he would only be happy with her?_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Primera smiled excitedly as she makes her way to where Lantis was. Lantis has always love nature so it might lift his spirit up once she dragged him outside. She knew that Lantis was only acting as if he was fine when it was obvious that he was gloomier than ever after the Magic Knights returned to their world.

_He can fool everyone_. She thought. _But not me. I am always watching him so there's no way he can fool me. _

She knew that Lantis was and still is in love with Hikaru. Unlike before, it doesn't bother her anymore; Hikaru and Lantis were meant to fall in love with each other. She realized that when she learned that Hikaru was supposed to be the next pillar but chose to disperse the power.

"It's like there the new Priest Zagato – Princess Emeraude." She murmured. "Though I hope there story would be a happy ending instead of another repeated tragedy."

Primera, though she also loves Lantis, wished with all her might that somehow Lantis and Hikaru would be given another chance with their love.

She flapped her wings harder.

Lantis, like the past couple of months, was completely absorbed in reading different ancient books he could find in the library.

Today, he sat and read at the corner where a marvellous amount of books were lined up before him. He tightened his grip on the book that he was currently reading. The words printed on it were the same as the others he have read already.

**LANTIS' POV**

"The Legendary Magic Knights can only be summoned by the chosen pillar of Cephiro..."

Out of frustrations, I slammed the book closed and throw it at the table. I stayed up every night, read different books every day, and asked elders about every possible legend they've heard. Yet I still can't get my answers!

Why? Why can't any of these stupid books give me the answers? Why are all my efforts seemed to be futile? Why can't I find a way to see her again?

I let out a heavy sigh as I leaned on my chair and lifted my left palm. Looking at my open palm, I feel it again; the void that keeps eating my sanity out. For a while, I've managed to distract myself from looking at it by placing all my attention to reading. But like always, just staring at it brings me back to my own pain, my own darkness without a light. Without the light coming from_ her fire._

I know that the reason that void exist is because her right hand should be in it. I was supposed to be gripping her hand tightly with all the emotions I have for her. For it was my last memory of her; I was reaching up to her as she was to me but our difference stopped us before we could even touched the tip of each other's finger.

My thoughts travelled to my late older brother. Zagato, what this the same kind of pain you had to endure? Forgive me for not completely realizing the heaviness of this pain. I never knew that being able to love someone yet can never be together with her is so painful it feels like being you're on fire. A fire that can never be put out.

It wasn't fair. If we were not meant to be together why bother making us fall deeply in love each other? What good is the existence of these feelings when we were destined to have a tragic end?

I shook my head endlessly. No. I won't let that happen! No matter what, I'll definitely find a way! We won't have the same ending as brother and Princess Emeraude.

There has to be a way. There must be. After all, when she returned here for the second time, there was no longer any pillar, no one to summon her and the other two back. So I know there is a way.

I just have to find it.

And I will.

"Wait for me." I whispered hoping that somehow she can hear it. "Wait for me, Hikaru!"


End file.
